What Really Happened in Carnegie Hall
by Moonlight12
Summary: Aya is not too happy about her choice of clothing she picked for the opera...R&R...please? i'll give you chocolate! SomeoneInBackround: she can't afford to give you all chocolate! tackles the guy


What Really Happened in Carnegie Hall  
by Moonlight 1/2  
  
(_______)=Aya's thoughts  
  
in the Carnegie Hall entrance:  
Aya hop-ran carefully to catch up with her date. WHY had she chosen to wear 5 inch platforms she would never know. a draft blew into the building and she hugged her coat tight around her, to avoid having her slitted dress blown upwards. (no need to show the whole world i'm proud...) she noticed people around her were staring at her new form of power walking. Aya sighed and continued her springy run to her date. (i knew i should've gone with the flats...) she stopped running and remembered she had the gift of speech. "wait up!"  
  
in her seat:  
Aya relaxed into the comfy seat. she'd never thought she would be so happy to see one. she slumped down a bit. doing this caused her dress to slide off, revealing her entire leg.   
"whoo, lookin good there Aya!" her date howled.  
"huh?" Aya came back to reality. she noticed her dress and quickly straightened up. her date looked a little disappointed. Aya glared at him. "no shows for you, buddy." (note to self: don't buy a dress that has a slit so high for a guy you have no interest in...)   
  
when everyone starts combusting:  
what was going on?! everyone was bursting into flames! Aya tried and tried to get her shoe out of the wedge between seats but it was stuck. from the position she was in she couldn't undo the strap either. (stupid, stupid, shoes!)   
after what seemed like forever, and nearly getting flattened by a guy who was on fire, Aya finally got her shoe un-stuck when she jumped out of the way to dodge the falling man. now she, her date, and the mysterious actress were the only ones left.  
"Jesus!! i...don't wanna...! oh my god...!! i...i..." her date stuttered out.  
"go! get outta here!! NOW!!" Aya yelled at him.  
her date wasn't moving so she knocked him aside, making him fall on the floor.  
"you can push me away any day, Aya..." he said in a dazed voice.  
"what?!" then she realized he was looking up her dress.  
Aya snarled. "DO YOU CARE MORE ABOUT BEING A PERVERT THAN SAVING YOUR OWN LIFE?!! GET THE #@&% OUT OF HERE!!" (this is the last time i'm wearing a dress without stockings!!)  
she literally kicked him out.   
  
when Aya is running to the stage:  
(these blasted shoes!!) it was taking Aya forever to run up to the stage. she had absolutely no idea to what just happened with everybody exploding like that, but it was her duty to serve and protect. so to serve and protect she went....as fast as she could anyways...   
"ahh!" Aya squealed as she fell flat on her face. she swore under her breath. "that's it. as soon as i get out of here i'm donating these horrid things." she pushed herself up and continued. (who's idea was it to make shoes you can't walk in anyways?!) she nearly tripped again.  
  
up on stage:  
(5 freakin minutes just to get up here...) Aya's shoes had left her in a very sour mood indeed. she moved closer to the floating actress.  
"you there! the one in who's practically popping out of her dress! NYPD! freeze!"   
the woman in the red dress replied, "what did you say to me young lady? you will address me as Eve! i am--"  
"yeah, yeah, yeah. you have the right to remain silent and all that crap. now put your hands up!"  
Eve did not like being cut off. not at all. she "hmphed" and shot a beam at Aya.  
Aya narrowly dodged it but her dress wasn't so lucky. it was singed at the bottom and a strap had ripped in the process of her jerking so suddenly.  
Eve laughed wickedly and continued on with her villain speech. she was so into it that she didn't notice Aya coming at her with a club.  
"you humans are nothing without the mitochondria!! such pathetic things y--"  
*WHACK!*   
Eve fell over, fainted.  
"THIS DRESS COST ME $150, YOU STUPID @$$!! WHO THE &%#@ DO YOU THINK IS GONNA PAY FOR IT?!" Aya's rantings echoed loudly out of the Hall.  
  
outside:  
"do you think we should go in there and help her?" a cop Aya called for back up asked his partner.  
"nope. sounds like she's doing just fine by herself..." he replied and sipped his coffee.  
"YOU BETTER BUY ME A REPLACEMENT IF YOU AREN'T GONNA GIVE ME CASH UP FRONT!! HEY!! WHY DON'T YOU FREAKIN SAY SOMETHING ALREADY?!"   
  
Moonlight1/2's notes: hi there! thanks for checking this out! please review if you liked it! it would be much appreciated.  
i still remember buying Parasite Eve when it first came out. i got overcharged too. the rest of the places were selling it for $50 and i got it from Wherehouse for $60...  
thanks for reading this!! ^ . ~  
  
~*this story was finished @ 22:37 hrs. (10:37 pm)  
written on the day of July 23rd, Wednesday, 2003  
copyrighted to Moonlight 1/2*~ 


End file.
